sonic_fanon_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Brunhilde the Orca
and white;Hair: Black;Eyes: |Birthplace = |Current Residence = |Relatives = |Affiliations =Fleet of the Black Abyss |Likes = |Dislikes = |Friends =Fleet of the Black Abyss |Foes = |Romantic Interests = |Occupation =Captain of the Iron Shark |Skills =Skilled w/ war hammer;Leadership skills |Abilities =Advanced combat;High physical strength;Great swimmer |Powers =Hydrokinesis;Cryokinesis;Thick Fat (Genetic Ability) |Weaponry =War hammer }} is a member of the Fleet of the Black Abyss, and the captain of one of its ships, christened the Iron Shark. Physical Description A brawny, well-muscled orca who stands a little over six feet tall, Brunhilde has a somewhat short, rounded snout, a rather long, thick tail, and medium-sized fins on her head and back. Her skin is primarily in color, with a white throat, chest and stomach, as well as white markings around her eyes. Her hair, which is fairly long and has many gold bands in it, is black in color, and her eyes are in color. Her outfit consists of a , open-back tube top with trim underneath a leather chestplate, a Prussian blue stretch of cloth bound by rope around her waist, pants, black boots, and Prussian blue leather pauldrons with gold trim. She also has carnelian leather and steel-plated gauntlets on her forearms. History Abilities Being an orca, Brunhilde has incredible physical strength, able to easily overwhelm weaker foes through sheer force alone. While she is not fast, she is quite durable and has naturally thick skin, allowing her to shrug off minor attacks with ease, and even tank through some stronger ones. She wields a massive war hammer as her weapon of choice; while slow to use, it packs a devastating punch. Brunhilde is an adept hydrokinetic and cryokinetic, and primarily utilizes mid-to-high tier techniques of the Water and Ice Elements, such as Aqua Tail, Cocytus and Hydro Pump. She has powerful jaws and deceptively sharp teeth, and can deliver devastating bites. Her thick, muscular tail also serves as a formidable weapon in its own right. Genetic Ability: Thick Fat She bears the genetic ability of Thick Fat, which increases her resistances to the Ice and Fire Elements; coupled with the natural resistance to Ice and Fire she already has by being Water-aligned, she is nigh-invulnerable to those two Elements. She is also a fast and strong swimmer, although she doesn't become much better at dodging attacks while in the water. Strengths/Resistances Brunhilde is resistant to the Element of Water, and practically immune to the Elements of Ice and Fire, thanks to her natural resistances coupled with her genetic ability. Her naturally thick skin allows her to shrug off minor blows with ease, and she can tank attacks quite well. Weaknesses Brunhilde is weak to the Elements of Electricity and Nature. Her speed and agility are only average, therefore much faster opponents can run circles around her. As she tends to rely on melee-range attacks (her own ranged attacks are pretty inaccurate), opponents who can reliably attack from afar can wear her down with little risk to themselves. Friends and Foes Friends *'Fleet of the Black Abyss' - Allies *'Fleet of the Black Abyss' - **'Cinna The Tuna' - Brunhilde's right-hand man. She admires his incredible drive for success, but has no idea that he conducts experiments on the crew of the Iron Shark. Rivals Enemies Personality Stern and blunt, Brunhilde has no tolerance for cowards, and considers hiding one's emotions to be a waste of time. She will let those around her know how she feels at all times, irregardless of whether she likes them or not. There aren't many people who's company she actively enjoys; most of the time, the most positive regards one would get from her is tolerance. Despite her seemingly cold nature, Brunhilde is protective of her allies; she will deliberately bear the brunt of attacks that would severely injure any of her more fragile comrades, as she can easily afford to, given her high durability. She is also quite slow to anger, and is surprisingly patient, more than willing to bide her time when it's necessary. Positive Traits *Patient *Brave *Loyal Negative Traits *Abrasive *Cold Neutral Traits *Stubborn Quotes Notes/Trivia *Her headcanon voice is that of Illaoi from League of Legends. **Her outfit is quite similar to Illaoi's, as well. Category:Ryushusupercat's characters Category:Females Category:Aquatic Species Category:Orcas Category:Kinetics Category:Hydrokinetics Category:Cryokinetics Category:Leaders Category:Neutral Evil Category:Fleet of the Black Abyss Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Users:Hammers